


Tsuzukazu week Day 5 - Selfies

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Selfies, mild NSFW, no beta we die like tsuzuru's discipline, still fluffy tbh, tsuzukazuweek 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Yep I don't have a title for this!Tsuzuru can be a tease, but Kazunari brings out the big guns - and his top-notch selfie skills.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	Tsuzukazu week Day 5 - Selfies

Despite the gross black coffee he gulped down before class, Tsuzuru found himself dozing off. Combining an early shift at the convenience store with class was quite a struggle after all, but he found it hard to quit. He could use the money, and the full time coworkers were saved from early shifts.    
  
His dozy state got disturbed by the buzz of his phone on the desk. In high school that would have been such a no-go, but in university literally no one cared. Tsuzuru opened his eyes enough to see that it was a LIME message from Kazunari. He considered ignoring it for a second, but then unlocked the screen and tapped the message open.

Kazu had sent him a picture.  
  
“Geh!”  
  
Tsuzuru unwittingly made enough noise to make people’s heads turn towards him, so he tried to pretend nothing happened. Tried being the key word here. Biting his lower lip, he opened the message again, and as soon as he did, a second picture came up.  
  
 _Damn you, Kazunari Miyoshi!_   
  
Next, a text message.   
  
[find the 5 differences <3]  
  
Tsuzuru looked at the two pictures. He was sort of used to getting selfies or random pictures from Kazunari, but this was… not just any selfie. He was sitting on his knees, legs spread, wearing only a suspiciously see-through pair of boxers. _Ah. He shaved._  
  
Because of the angle, his backside was reflected in the mirror behind him. His back was arched, his round ass...looking good.  
  
 _Oh, he wears a collar in the second pic._  
  
Tsuzuru shook his head; he should not be falling for these games!  
  
His fingers went furiously fast as he tapped his reply.  
  
[Kazunari I am IN CLASS]  
  
Just a second later.  
  
[I know <3]  
[But you’re free tonight, right? Just giving a preview~]  
  
Tsuzuru grumbled inwardly. Yeah, he was free in the evening and he’d promised to do something with Kazu, but he hadn’t thought… well…   
  
[Is2g…]  
  
[Have you found all 5 differences yet Tsuzuroon~]

He sighed, and put his phone aside. For a few minutes, at least. This really wasn’t the time, but it was too tempting… Kazunari looked so good…   
  
The most obvious difference was that in one picture he wore his hat, and in the other he did not. Oh, in the second picture he had bracelets that were a set with the collar on… And then Tsuzuru noticed that there was something in the background - not too obvious but put very nicely inside the frame. A bottle of lube.    
  
Tsuzuru squinted. Did Kazunari already use it, or was he just insinuating the later purpose of the product. Either way… Kazu had once again played him.    
  
[Weeeellll did you?]   
  
Tsuzuru felt heat rise to his cheeks.    
  
[I found them]

[otsupiko~! I’ll be waiting for you <3]

Tsuzuru did not reply. This was entirely too much - he hated how much he was affected by Kazunari, but at the same time he loved it. He loved him. He loved him so much.   
  
Class seemed to last way too long, and his legs seemed too slow in carrying home. Once he arrived, he threw his stuff into his room and went up to Kazu’s room. He practically barged in and was met with Kazunari, sitting on the floor, sketching. Of course he wasn’t only wearing underwear, but he had put on some loose joggings and a fluffy white sweater.    
  
The collar, however, was still there.   
  
“Tsuzuroon! Weba~”   
  
Tsuzuru smiled, then plopped down next to his boyfriend and hugged him tight.   
  
“Woah…”    
  
Kazunari chuckled, a little taken aback, but then returning the hug.

“You’re the worst,” Tsuzuru said, nuzzling blonde strands of hair. “But also the best.”   
  
“Aw, Tsuzuroon~ aren’t you adorable~”   
  
“Shut-”    
  
Tsuzuru leaned back, gazed longingly at Kazunari’s face, and while bringing his hand to the man’s cheek, closed the gap and kissed him slowly. He could feel Kazunari relaxing and melting into the kiss, answering his every motion with something of his own. A few sweet minutes later, they let go to catch their breaths.

“Tsuzuru...you liked my selfies?”    
  
Kazunari’s tone was only half teasing.    
  
“You’re an absolute danger,” Tsuzuru replied, but his voice was warm and kind. “I’d rather not get them at school or work but.. Yeah, I like them.”

Kazunari chuckled. “Where’s the fun in that?”   
  
“And that’s what I meant with danger.”   
  
“You like danger…”   
  
“I like you.”   
  
“Mmh- cute.”   
  
“Ssh, I’ll kiss you again.”   
  
“Please.”   
  
As things usually go, however, especially when you live in a dorm, their cuddling was disturbed in favor of dinner - which was only natural, and not taking part in dinner on a day Omi was in charge would be an absolute waste.

The rest of the evening they made sure they had each other to themselves, and Tsuzuru was able to confirm if the five differences he spotted in Kazunari’s selfies were correct.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kazu's phone may be full of secret treasure... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I wrote this on a whim so if it's messy... it's just messy!


End file.
